


In Which Everyone Has Different Races

by redisarevolution



Series: DRAMAtical Raceswap [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Everyone's race is different, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Thank you hot guy on the bus who looks like my version of a race changed Noiz, This is my personal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redisarevolution/pseuds/redisarevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Almost everyone in DRAMAtical Murder gets a different race</p>
<p>Yeah, I'd suggest reading for a better idea of what's going on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom so bear with me please ;^;
> 
> Just indulging in my headcanons and next chapter, I'll clarify what everyone's race is

"Separate! They can't catch us all!"  
The five men run off in different directions, the police unaware of where they were at the moment. As he ran, his dirty blond and blue highlighted hair made him look like a bright comet.  
'Why,', he thinks,'why am I in this situation?'  
He searches back to where it first started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Below is the races of the main characters:  
> Aoba- German-Japanese-American  
> Noiz- African-American  
> Koujaku- Australian-Japanese  
> Mink- Russian  
> Clear- Native American  
> Sei- Korean-American  
> Virus- Irish-Japanese  
> Trip- British-Japanese
> 
> Minor:  
> Haruka- German-American  
> Naine- Japanese-American
> 
> Everyone else is most likely the same although I will probably specify their races as the story goes on

Aoba Seragaki, age 18, blond hair with electric blue highlights, American-Japanese, lives with grandmother. That was him.  
Aoba was just a stereotypical high school student, well, private school anyway. He had pretty decent grades and was in his last year of high school. Tomorrow was his day of graduation and in that same day, he would catch a flight to Midorijima with Koujaku, his Australian childhood friend, to go see his grandmother, Aoba's twin brother and Koujaku's mother. It was going to be a long day ahead of them but it would be worth it.  
It didn't help that Koujaku was making his anxiety worse by making remarks about how Aoba might trip and fall or how they would probably die in a plane crash, which was not very helpful, even if he was joking around. Those conversations usually ended with Aoba slapping him on the head with the nearest thing, which most recently was a hardback textbook.

Fortunately, he didn't trip when getting his diploma in front of everyone, which resulted in embarrassment from his mother and father, Haruka and Naine Seragaki, practically screaming at him how proud they were of him from the middle, almost back of the ceremony. He was so embarrassed he almost tripped and fell over his gown but thankfully, did not and no one seemed to notice.

A few hours later, after consuming a great dinner with his family, Koujaku and Koujaku's grandmother, they all headed to the airport and wished each other a tearful farewell and then, they were off to Midorijima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone wants to help beta this/name the chapters, let me know! ;;


	3. Chapter 3

The initial start of the plane ride consisted of restless sleep for Aoba, as every time he closed his eyes, he felt a sharp pain in his head and a small voice. He initially passed it off as just a small headache. A few moments later, he heard clearly in his head.

"Destroy."

He jolted awake, his eyebrows furrowed together tightly. He looked around and didn't see anyone who was awake so he gently nudged Koujaku awake.  
"Koujaku," he gently whispered as not to wake anyone.  
Koujaku's eyes fluttered open and his gaze rested on him. "What's wrong, Aoba?," his accent peaking through prominently as he was half awake. He had a red blanket covering his body with multicolored flowers on it, given to him by his mother.

"Koujaku, did you hear anyone talking?"  
Koujaku slowly shakes his head, his blue eyes threatening to close any second.  
"Hm. Okay. Sorry for waking you," he sighs, leaning back into the chair and gently pulling his hair out of its high ponytail.  
Koujaku's hand sneaks its way from under his blanket to Aoba's head and gently ruffles his head.  
"It's okay, Aoba. Try to get some sleep, you look terrible," he voices gently, a small smile gracing his face. He retracts his hand and quickly falls asleep.

After that, Aoba was able to find sleep easily and undisturbed.  
\------

They arrived at Midorijima's airport and caught a cab to the North District of the island. The whole time, Aoba stared at the huge dome that separated the Old Resident District and the rest of the island then, suddenly, Koujaku scoffs. "Don't go staring at it," he scolds, "It's nothing impressive. Platinum Jail is just a symbol of Toue's power over the island." His usually soft royal blue eyes with small flecks of red coals are hardened like sapphires on fire.

Aoba feels a chill run up his spine. He never saw him with that look on his face. "What do you mean?"  
Koujaku turns away, his gaze falling to the outside. "At first glance, Toue seems like a pretty decent guy but that's a load of bullshit." Koujaku's voice is laced with anger and disgust. "He's just some asswipe who wants to take over the whole island and kick us out so that he can do whatever he wants. But, he hasn't done it yet. He's just herded us into a little pen and not anyone can just leave the island."

Koujaku's accent was peeking through heavily, which worried Aoba, since it only came out if he was worried, sleepy, angered, or disgusted. He didn't know what to say so he turned away, looking back at the huge dome and his emerald eyes focused on a tower that stood above them all.  
\------

They ended up getting out of the cab early due to the heavy traffic, with them both paying for the fee and they walked the rest of the way.

"Koujaku! 'Jaku!"  
They were about to cross a street when they turn their heads to see a male calling out to them. He wore a black and red leather jacket with studs all over them, underneath a black tank top. Red skinny jeans clung to his legs. He had a particularly handsome face, porcelain white skin with a pastel teal teardrop underneath his left eye and a tattoo on his neck. His hair was black and was a few inches past his chin. His blood red eyes shone like rubies as he came closer to them.

"'Zuki!"  
Koujaku grins and approaches the man he called "Zuki", giving him a tight hug.  
"Is that you, Mizuki?," Aoba smirks as he approaches the two friends.  
Mizuki smiles, going to embrace Aoba as well. "Aoba!"  
He pulls away, holding his shoulders lightly. "How have you been? Are you doing okay? What is America like? You both have to tell me everything!," he shoots at them both in rapid fire Japanese.

They both give out a laugh with Koujaku answering for them both. "Calm down Mizuki. We have to go and settle down for a second before we can tell you everything. Besides, there's too much to tell."  
Mizuki lowers his hands and waggles his pale eyebrows suggestively at them. "Oh, I see where this is going. Koujaku, why didn't you tell me that you were both married!"  
He says this loudly, causing a few people to look in their direction while Aoba blushes a bright red. "It's not like that!," he shouts back defensively, trying not to let his friend's words get to him and causing more people to stare at them.

He gives out a hearty laugh, clasping his hand onto Aoba's right shoulder. "Relax, I'm only joking! Anyway, should I expect you both at the Black Needle? Because we have a lot of catching up to do."  
Aoba takes a bunch of deep breaths to cool down his still burning cheeks.  
"Sure!," Koujaku answers for them again.  
"Great! I'll see you both soon!" Mizuki turns away from them and starts to head off back to where he came from when he shouts over his shoulder, "And change your tacky clothes, 'Jaku! This isn't Australia!"

"Shut up! This is just fine!"  
Aoba laughs and crosses the street, leaving Koujaku to run after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was a lot to write in one sitting. ^^;;;  
> I really hope I didn't butcher their characterization too much, but they did have different backgrounds, which may cause for some ooc but I still wanted them to stay like they were to begin with? If that makes any sense ^^;
> 
> Also, for reference: Mizuki is an albino but he likes to dye his hair. He's Australian-Japanese like Koujaku, but both his parents died so Koujaku's mom keeps an eye on him.  
> And Mizuki wasn't joking about Koujaku's clothes. He's literally wearing tan cargo pants, a deep blue shirt and a red/yellow flower patterned vest. That doesn't exactly match with his hazel brown w/ red and blue streaked hair but hey, whatever makes him happy. ^^
> 
> Edit: the cargo pants are rolled up


End file.
